Corps à corps
by Hamataroo
Summary: Hermione , jeune chasseuse de vampire, est en mission dans les bas fond de Londres... Drago, vampire de son état, est en mission dans leur territoire, mais quand sa mission se nomme Hermione Granger, ça se complque. OS en 3 chap lemon dans le 3ème
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à vous chers lecteurs de mon coeur,**

**alors bon comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue (à moins qu'un autre auteur ai le même scénario mais aux dernières nouvelles je n'ai lu aucune fiction ayant le même synopsis que celle ci) **

**Au cas ou, je tiens à prévenir que j'ai en aucun cas fait du plagiat sur la fiction de "Pomme-verte" "Vampire addict". C'est moi même qui lui ai inspiré cette fiction, plus de détail sur cette fiction n'hésitez pas à aller la lire elle est géniale (pas la mienne hein! celle de Pomme bien sur) **

**bref, BONNE LECTURE. ) **

**

* * *

**

**CORPS A CORPS**

Le silence des sombres ruelles londoniennes. Seulement troublé par des bruit de pas. Le son mat semble venir d'une personne qui coure. Un autre son, plus lourd poursuit le premier…

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns retenus en deux couettes basses visiblement très bouclés allongeait ses foulées. Sa veste noire baillait au vent, son pantalon de la même couleur que l'ébène collait à con corps plein de fougue. Paniquée, elle jeta un furtif regard derrière elle, par-dessus son épaule. Bien mal lui en prit, son pied botté butta contre une aspérité des pavés, la faisant lourdement tomber au sol. Précipitamment elle se releva, et se remit à courir, après avoir entendu les pas de son assaillant.

Son souffle se faisait erratique, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. La brune se jeta littéralement dans une autre ruelle, se cachant dans l'ombre des escaliers de secours des appartements désaffectés, territoire des dealer et autres personnes peu fréquentables. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, masquant sa respiration bruyante tandis qu'une forme aussi sombre qu'elle courrait dans la rue qu'elle venait de quitter. Une fois dépassée, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, ainsi qu'un petit instant de repos. La jeune imprudente ne s'offrit pas le luxe de fermer les yeux se sachant poursuivie. Les sens aux aguets, elle se redressa et repartit en marchant, le plus silencieusement possible. Elle s'arrêta un instant, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Soudainement elle se retourna, un énorme gun entre les mains, doigt sur la gâchette. L'homme visé n'y fit pas attention et se jeta sur elle, ses canines allongées prêtes à se fondre dans le cou de la brune. Une détonation. Un cri de douleur. Un corps qui tombe…

C'est toute une palette de sentiments qui faisait briller les yeux couleur caramel de la chasseuse. En voyant le corps, de ce qu'on appelle communément vampire, s'enflammer elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle remit le loquet de sécurité de son arme puis la rangea dans l'étui à sa ceinture. Elle s'éloigna du lieux du carnage, et prit une cigarette qu'elle alluma de manière moldue.

« Première mission en solo…réussie. » Soupira t elle, fatiguée.

Elle aurait voulu transplaner pour échapper à l'atmosphère trop étouffante de ce quartier de Londres. Seulement, ce territoire étant celui des vampires, et des sorciers-vampires, des barrières anti transplanage étaient installées tout autour de ce guet happant. Elle accéléra le pas, peu envieuse de croiser d'autres sangsues humaines…sa mission était simple, éliminer les 5 dernières recrues du pire clan vampirique. Dans son métier, (chasseuse de vampires pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris) ce clan-ci était appelé « A+ » comme le groupe sanguin. Ceux ci étaient les plus sanguinaire, n'hésitant pas à s'attaquer à de jeunes enfants…au moins les autres groupuscules se contentaient de chasser sur leur territoire, mais les A+ allaient souvent du côté moldu comme sorcier pour se nourrir.

La jeune athlétique sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Elle décrocha sans un mot, consigne de son mentor. Seul la voix grave de cet homme retentit dans le silence pesant.

« Bien joué Herm. Ta première mission solo est un succès, c'était suicidaire je te l'accorde mais tu t'es montrée digne de notre confiance. Hermione tu es officiellement des notre. Dépêche toi de rentrer, histoire de pas te faire dépecer par une de ces saloperies, tu sais très bien qu'aucune sorcière qui s'est faite attrapé n'est revenue. »

La conversation coupa, et Hermione rangea son cellulaire avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle pensait alors à sa collègue, Cho Chang. Elle avait apprit à l'apprécier et elles étaient devenues très amies…seulement la jolie chinoise avait mystérieusement disparu pendant une mission dans ce même quartier, ça faisait déjà 4 mois. La désagréable impression d'être suivie s'imposa à elle, sa main restait continuellement sur la crosse de son arme à feu, chargé de balles anti-vampires. Elle sut bientôt qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle était suivie !

La brune pensa d'abord à prendre sa forme d'animagie mais… avouez que pour être discret, un dragon nain ce n'est pas l'idéal. En effet, à sa grande surprise elle prenait l'apparence d'un dragon, le Russe à pointes longues. Une espèce rare, d'une blancheur immaculée mais aux épines plus impressionnantes que celles du magyar.

Se sachant peu discrète dans cette forme, elle hésita un millième de seconde entre la fuite et le combat. Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps, elle détalla comme un lapin, suivit par un rire sarcastique. Ses foulées se faisaient plus lourdes, elle avait mal aux jambes et de plus un énorme point de côté la faisait haleter. Elle hoqueta pour elle même:

« je savais que ... c'était du suicide...»

Une masse inconnue se jeta sur elle, la déséquilibrant et donc la faisant tomber sur le sol de pavés. Elle contra l'attaque du vampire en plaçant son bras en avant, la dure mâchoire de la créature entrant en contact avec un large bracelet de métal, qui lui envoya une décharge électrique. Un grognement mécontent monta de la gorge de la créature qui se remit debout en se tenant la mâchoire, laissant à Hermione le temps de se relever et surtout de dégainer son énorme flingue. La brunette haletait le plus silencieusement possible, les muscles endoloris par l'effort de sa course. Son vis à vis, un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années, aux yeux aciers et aux cheveux d'un blond de paille la fixait, la main droite toujours posé contre le bas de son visage douloureux. Il la retira bien vite, un étrange sourire amusés accrochés à ses lèvres.

« Ca alors…Granger quelle joie de te retrouver. » dit il de manière ironique.

Hermione reprenait un peu de souffle, tout en analysant sa situation plus que précaire. Elle était seule dans un territoire vampirique, actuellement dans un cul de sac et, face à un vampire appartenant au pires sadiques qui soit. Elle observa attentivement son ennemi.

« Malefoy…tu m'excuseras de ne pas te sauter dans les bras, mais j'ai les mains prises. »

Le dit Malefoy ricana en faisant claquer ses dents acérée.

« Ton ironie mordante ne te va pas au teint. »

« Et toi tes jeux de mots sont d'une stupidité affligeante. Tu te ramollis Drago. » Rétorqua t elle.

Amusé par cette rencontre imprévue, Drago s'avança sur un sujet qu'il savait sensible.

« Alors…Hermione, toujours la maîtresse de Weasley ? D'ailleurs comment va sa femme ? »

Drago pouvait presque sentir les vagues de colère s'échapper du corps entraîné de la chasseuse. Ses yeux caramels étaient obscurcis par la hargne ressentie. Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'a cet instant précis elle était…splendide. Ses cheveux à moitié décoiffés, son visage plein de vie, son regard haineux braqué sur lui, sa respiration haletante faisait monter et descendre une poitrine qu'il devinait agréable. Mais il vit alors le geste désespéré de la meilleure élève de Poudlard…le flingue qui se tend un peu plus vers lui, le loquet de sécurité qui saute, le doigt qui appuie sur la gâchette puis…puis plus rien à part le silence. Et le rire joyeux et moqueur du vampire, il marchait vers elle, main dans les poches tandis qu'elle reculait.

« Pauvre Granger…. quel malchance ! Ne plus avoir de munitions dans ton arme, c'est…dommage pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus d'arme que je ne peux plus me battre ! »

Malefoy arqua un sourcil, visiblement dubitatif. Il eu vite la réponse. Hermione maîtrisait parfaitement diverses techniques d'art martiaux. Seulement Drago n'était pas complètement sans connaissance et se déroula alors un vif affrontement entre les deux anciens camarades de classe.

Les coups s'enchaînaient, Hermione défendant fièrement sa peau tandis que le bellâtre vampirique ne faisait que s'amuser et…chasser.

Hermione lui assena un rude coup avec le canon de son arme sur la main qui venait de lui agripper le cou, l'étranglant à moitié. Le monstre à gueule d'ange secoua sa main tout en grondant gentiment son adversaire.

« Que de violence miss Granger… »

La jeune femme était hors d'haleine, sa veste noire déchirée par les attaques répétées du vampire, ses couettes basses presque entièrement défaites, et surtout son regard brillant de rage : voilà ce qui fascinait Drago. Mais voilà le point faible des humains, leur faible composition. La belle jeune femme esquiva une énième attaque traître de la créature de la nuit, mais elle n'avait pas prévu de sentir cette subite morsure à l'épaule. Drago s'était ruée sur elle une fois qu'elle fut de dos, et lui avait cruellement enfoncé ses canines dans la chair tendre de l'épaule.

Hermione gémit de douleur en tombant sur le sol, face contre terre. Se rendant compte de sa position de faiblesse, elle se retourna vivement sur le dos et voulu se relever, mais déjà le vampire était sur elle.

Drago se tenait là, assis tranquillement sur le bassin de la demoiselle en détresse, bloquant ses poignets entre ses mains puissantes. Il se pencha, laissant quelques mèches blondes caresser la joue de sa captive. Il lui chuchota d'une voix joueuse et diablement troublante pour son ancienne camarade d'école.

« Perdu Granger. Maintenant, allez savoir ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Te tuer ? »

Il laissa un silence pesant s'installer, pour se délecter de l'expression de terreur qu'il voulait voir sur le visage pâle de sa compagne. Mais rien, elle restait muette, le regardant de ses prunelles assombries par la haine viscérale qu'elle lui vouait. Il finit par réagir en voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait sa prisonnière, en effet cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il ne quittait pas sa bouche des yeux. Il reprit ses esprits et sourit d'une manière diabolique.

« En fait non…ça m'ennuierai de ne plus revoir la miss je sais tout. Je pense que vu l'effort que j'ai fourni à l'instant, il me faudrait un petit remontant. »

Hermione compris tout de suite le sous-entendu, elle vit avec frayeur le visage pâle se pencher vers sa gorge. Mais la jeune chasseuse n'avait aucune envie de se faire mordre par son pire ennemi, elle se mit à se tortiller sous lui pour échapper à sa prise de fer. Drago s'en amusait et riait doucement, quand son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, sa bouche à quelques centimètres du cou gracile de la demoiselle. Il poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à une plainte, il grogna d'une voix sourde.

« Putain Granger ! S'il te plaît arrête de gesticuler… »

pensées de drago : Seigneur…elle veut ma mort ! Ha nan suis je bête, je suis DEJA mort.

En effet, en bougeant comme elle le faisait, Hermione faisait frotter son bassin contre celui du vampire qui malheureusement pour lui avait encore des réactions purement physiques. Pour faire cesser ce frottement frustrant, Drago plongea rapidement dans la carotide de la jeune chasseuse, la faisant haleter de surprise.

Le beau blond se reput de quelques gorgée de sang avant de lécher consciencieusement les deux plaies, histoire de refermer les deux trous. Au passage il était ravi de voir que la jolie brune s'était calmée, elle était aux portes de l'inconscience quand il se releva rapidement. Il grimaça en sentant son entre jambe douloureusement dressée, mais il transporta tout de même son butin jusqu'au Q.G du groupuscule.

Il passa la porte de l'espèce de hangar, transportant le corps presque sans vie. Hermione était trop faible pour protester, elle eu tout juste la force d'enfouir sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Ce simple geste déstabilisa un peu notre dom juan qui finit par se faire apostropher par un de ses confrères.

« Hey ! Drago, ne serait ce pas ta mission que tu nous ramène là?»

Drago vit alors le rictus presque pervers de ce vampire, qui louchait sur la jeune femme, un peu trop à l'avis de son agresseur. D'un grognement animal , il fit bien comprendre que cette proie était pour lui et surtout A LUI. Drago rapprocha sa prise du soir contre lui, la faisant gémir douloureusement.

Le regard flamboyant , le feulement ainsi que cette aura de cruauté à l'état pur impressionnèrent la créature qui se recula vivement. Un troisième vampire qui était affalé dans un fauteuil délabré eu une crise de fou rire tandis que Drago emmenait sa « tendre » amie dans son domaine.

« Et bien, c'est qu'il devient possessif notre petit dragon ! »

Le dit dragon monta des escaliers de métal pour longer un couloir aux couleurs vives, tranchant avec le gris du hangar. Enfin il poussa une porte avec son pied, et entra dans la chambre, ne contenant qu'un lit deux places et une commode en bois. Drago déposa sa captive avec soin sur le lit le plus banal au monde, et passa une main sur le front brûlant de fièvre de Hermione. Elle voulut parler, enfin c'est ce qu'il en conclu après avoir vu ses lèvres bouger. Il la calma de sa voix de velours.

« Chut…ne t'en fais pas, la fièvre n'est qu'une réaction à ma morsure. Elle tombera sans doute pendant la nuit. »

Il prit garde à taire le deuxième effet secondaire…une incroyable montée d'œstrogène dans son organisme. Autant dire que la morsure d'un vampire du groupe « A+ » est considéré comme le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Elle convaincrait une bonne sœur de devenir une prostituée de luxe.

Le fils de Lucius caressa une dernière fois la tête brune avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Il reviendrai en temps voulu…il n'oublia pas de verrouiller sa porte n'ayant pas omis de penser au regard plus qu'intéresser que l'un des sien avait OSE adresser à SON Hermione.

**_a suivre..._**

* * *

Alors? Votre avis? Est-ce si nul que vous voulez sauter de votre siège de bureau afin d'attenter à votre vie? Review

ha et grande question: Quelle situation voulez vous pour la fin? j'ai déja ma petite idée mais je veux l'avis des lecteurs


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey à vous chers lecteurs!! Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos sympathique reviews Pour répondre à une review anonyme: je dis chasseuse si je veux p en fait je comptais expliquer le pourquoi du comment dans ce chapitre SAUF QUE ça prenait trop de place donc ce sera finalement une fiction en 3 chapitres et l'explication du "chasseuse" (le mot véritable serait en effet chasseresse) se trouvera dans ce 3ème chapitre. **

**après ce discours peu interessant: voici la suite (lemon dans le 3) **

* * *

**Corps à corps : 2****ème**** chapitre**

Drago referma la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna dans le couloir, pressé de faire son compte rendu. Il passa devant de nombreuses portes toutes plus banales les unes que les autres, avant de se stopper devant _leur_ porte. Elle était d'un noir d'encre, des enluminures dorées faisaient le tour du chambranle, et une belle poignée toute aussi dorée contrastait avec l'amer béton grisâtre de l'étage intérieur. Le jeune vampire aux cheveux blonds prit une longue inspiration et toqua deux coups brefs, avant d'entendre une voix caverneuse lui demander d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit. Dans un large fauteuil rouge, se tenait un homme sans âge, plutôt fin mais si imposant dans son costume cravate d'un bleu nuit. Une légère moustache d'un brun tirant vers le roux ornait le dessus de sa lèvres supérieur, lui donnant un petit air aristocratique. Le vampire brun sourit au nouvel arrivant , qui semblait si impassible.

Drago…Que viens tu faire ici ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix du maître vampire, c'est ce qui encouragea le blond à répondre.

«Et bien… J'ai rencontré quelques difficultés avec ma mission. Je n'ai pas pus supprimer les cinq trouble fête. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé… »

Hésitant, le jeune Malefoy continua pourtant après un geste de la main de son supérieur.

« Une chasseresse monsieur…compétente qui plus est. »

« Et ses collègues ? » s'étonna le maître.

« Elle n'en avait pas. Elle était en mission solo dans notre territoire. »

Le brun se redressa un peu, tortillant sa fine moustache autour d'un doigt.

« Qu'en as tu fais ? »

« Je…je l'ai ramenée ici…je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser. Que dois je en faire ? »

L'aristocrate sourit et fit un geste vague de la main.

« Bha, garde là ! Elle ne mérite pas de mourir, elle nous à débarrassé des cinq traîtres. Fais en ce que tu veux, tu es son propriétaire si j'ose dire. »

A cet instant, une jeune femme aux cheveux plutôt court, et noirs entra. Elle portait un plateau d'argent supportant deux tasses de porcelaine, contenant visiblement du thé d'une couleur étrangement foncée. Ne s'occupant pas plus de la nouvelle arrivante, le maître s'adressa de nouveau à Drago.

« Drago…comment s'appelle ton invitée ? »

« Hermione …elle s'appelle Hermione. »

Un bruit de porcelaine brisée attira l'attention des deux hommes. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien Cho ! Te voilà bien émotive… »

« Malefoy…tu parles bien d'Hermione Granger n'est ce pas ? » répondit juste Cho d'une voix blanche.

Un hochement de tête du blond la fit tressaillir, au grand étonnement de celui qui était justement son propriétaire à elle. Le maître vampire se leva et l'entoura de ses bras, lui relevant la tête doucement. Dévoilant alors des yeux larmoyant.

« Ce…C'est mon amie… »chuchota t elle.

Après avoir assurée à Chang qu'il laisserait Hermione en vie, Drago s'éclipsa pour laisser le couple en tête à tête. Ca faisait quelques mois déjà que cette chinoise avait tapé dans l'œil, sinon dans le cœur, de son supérieur. Drago, fin observateur, avait déjà perçut les changements physiologiques qu'entraînaient la grossesse. Le maître comptait il l'élever en tant que son unique héritier? Après tout cela ne le regardait pas ! Les pensées du jeune homme galopèrent vers Hermione , et il s'empressa de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne croisa personne, tous étaient soit en bas soit en chasse.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son antre, et y pénétra sans un bruit. Il préféra fermer à clé de nouveau, préférant éviter la fuite de sa captive. Il la trouva assise sur le lit, une main sur son front, les yeux fermés. Il vint auprès d'elle et plaqua sa propre main .

« Hum…ta fièvre est passée je crois. » son ton était neutre, ni froid ni réconfortant pour la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et fixa ensuite son regard sur les lèvres pâles. Hésitante, elle se rapprocha de l'être qu'elle combattait il y a encore peu de temps et posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de son ennemi qui fut surpris. Il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres sous la pression , et laissa apparaître ses deux canines fines et élégantes. Hermione les effleura du doigt, fascinée par les dents longues. Drago lui, se délectait du passage sensuel des doigts sur ses lèvres.

La demoiselle leva ses yeux enfiévrés sur lui, et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent : ce fut une explosion de sensations dans le bas ventre de nos deux futurs amants.

Soudain, Drago sut ce qu'il allait faire de ce présent que lui faisait son maître. Un sourire carnassier étendit ses lèvres pâles et froides. Mais ce rictus fut avalé par Hermione qui plaqua furieusement ses lèvres contre celles sans vie du vampire.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, pourquoi perdait elle tout contrôle de son corps ? Elle sentait ce deuxième cœur pulser au niveau de son exiguïté féminine.

Le corps du vampire ne resta pas insensible, et il grogna de désir lorsqu'il sentit les deux rondeurs pleines se coller contre son torse. Les mains fines de la traqueuse se levèrent pour atteindre les cheveux de son tortionnaire. Ses lèvres écrasaient celles du vampire avec sauvagerie, Drago se rendit compte que jamais une femme n'avait eu une telle réaction après une morsure.

Puis le jour se fit dans son esprit, il se souvint des projets qu'il avait pour elle. Contre toute attente il la repoussa, la tenant fermement par les poignets. Il la regarda dans les yeux et fut saisit par l'obscurité grandissante de ses pupilles. Il voyait presque les flammes de désir embraser ses yeux.

« Granger… je ne peux pas maintenant, j'ai une mission. Je reviendrais après. »

Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre il sortit, bloquant la porte fermement. Il regarda sa montre au bracelet de cuir de dragon et soupira. Encore 2 heures à attendre avant que les effets de la morsure se dissipent.

Dans la chambre ; Hermione se sentait abandonnée. Jamais elle n'avait eu si mal, l'impression de se faire arracher le cœur. A côté, les détraqueurs étaient une vrai partie de plaisir vraiment ! Des larmes de tristesse , de rage , de douleur et de haine roulaient sur ses joues rougies. Des sanglots bruyants commençaient à s'échapper de sa gorge ; et elle tomba sur le sol, les joues ruisselantes et les deux mains accrochées à sa poitrine, comme pour faire tenir son misérable cœur dans l'étau de fer.

Elle resta là, recroquevillée au sol, ses yeux déchargeant toutes ses émotions contradictoires.

Drago quant à lui, était parti retrouver son supérieur pour lui exposer son projet. En chemin, il croisa la future femme du maître vampire : Cho Chang. Cette dernière se précipita sur lui et s'accrocha à sa longue veste de cuir noir orné d'une croix blanche.

« Drago…s'il te plaît est ce que je peux aller la voir ? »

Le jeune vampire savait de qui elle voulait parler mais il hésita…et enfin, étant pressé il ne fit pas cas de l'excitation de sa précieuse propriété et donna son accord.

Heureuse, Cho se précipita en courant vers la chambre du blond, qu'elle ouvrit sans problème… Le spectacle la fit trembler. La chambre était certes rangée, mais le corps de Hermione semblait si maladif… si…seul.

Sans réfléchir la chinoise cria « HERMIONE ! ». la brunette releva la tête et se releva pour courir dans les bras tendus de son amie. Il était bien connu au bureau des traqueurs de vampires, que l'équipe Chang/Granger n'avaient pas que des relations amicales. Hermione la serra fortement contre elle puis l'embrassa à en perdre la raison. Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais plus une amitié améliorée. Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le lit , Cho entourant les épaules d'Hermione avec un bras, sa tête contre celle de la brune. Le silence s'éternisait, seulement troublé par les sanglots compulsifs de la jeune hermione.

« J'étais en mission…tu te souviens ? On traquait cet ancien flic devenu vampire. On avait décidé de se séparer malgré le danger, je prenais à droite et toi à gauche. J'ai pas eu de bol, je suis tombée sur un petit groupe…ils étaient 4 ou 5 je crois. J'ai dégainé mon arme, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tirer que déjà j'était désarmée et plaquée sur les pavés par l'un d'eux. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi, quand une ombre s'est avancée, et je les ai vu s'incliner comme devant un roi. J'avais peur mais je le cachais, enfin j'essayais… Le nouveau venu était en fait un maître vampire, chef des « A+ » ; Stanislas. Je ne sais pas comment mais il m'a relevée et gardée contre lui. Il m'a pris sous son aile et je lui en suis reconnaissante. De plus, j'en suis tombée follement amoureuse Hermione ; il est impossible de résister à un vampire ! N'essaie pas, tu en perdrais la raison. Après quelques temps je suis tombée enceinte de lui, j'attends son héritier et il compte m'épouser pour qu'il soit reconnu comme tel. »

Hermione fit un pâle sourire à son amie malgré ses larmes. Tout en hoquetant elle lui demanda si elle était devenue vampire. Cho lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

« Non ma chérie. Une vampire « femelle » si j'ose dire ; n'a pas la possibilité de porter un enfant. C'est pour ça que les « A+ » enlèvent souvent des jeunes femmes en bonne santé ; pour qu'elles servent de réceptacle. »

La jolie brune, en larme, laissa sa compagne faire la discussion. Elle n'avait pas assez de force morale pour le moment. Hermione sentait cette insupportable chaleur dans son bas ventre, comme un brasier éternel. Cela lui faisait même mal tant son corps réagissait à la morsure de son ennemi. Pourquoi elle ?

Au bout de 2 heures, elle put reprendre le contrôle de son corps et cesser de sangloter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et amante occasionnelle. C'est une heure plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au beau vampire blond. Son regard assombri par la luxure et par le sang fit vite comprendre à Cho qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Cette dernière posa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et sortit, jetant un regard apeuré sur le blond : qu'avait il prévu pour son ancienne ennemie ?

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé? Alors la suite...un jour XD je tenterais de la mettre pour demain soir mais j'ai un gros doute, si je ne peux pas la mettre ce jour là elle arrivera début Aout et pas avant à mon grand regret. voilà , bonne vacances et félicitation à ceux qui ont eu le bac ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à vous pour vos review. voici le 3ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je ne suis pas très contente de la fin, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour la fin alors bon...à vous d'imaginer ;)

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews (merci à Lucie pour ses encouragements )

**Corps à corps : 3****ème**** chapitre**

Drago s'était abreuvé longuement, tout en repensant à son ennemie qui l'attendait à l'étage. Au souvenir de ses baisers si désespéré et quémandeur, ainsi que ses rondeurs féminines contre lui , il sentit une vague de désir envahir son aine. Il jeta un œil au cadran de sa montre, mais fut vite excédé par le « tic tac » de la trotteuse. Avec une violence inouie il arracha le bracelet en cuir et écrasa sa luxueuse montre entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il ne restait plus qu'un tas métallique et de verre entièrement détruit. Plusieurs de ses compagnons s'écartèrent, préférant éviter de se faire démembrer par le terrible fils Malefoy, favoris du maître vampire Stanislas.

Son énervement atteignait son paroxysme, un vampire de la caste supérieure dut l'obliger à aller prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, Drago prit une longue inspiration et disparut dans les ombres des sombres ruelles. Il croisa quelques vampires solitaires, les seuls avec lesquels il ne se battait pas. La réputation sanguinaire de Drago avait vite fait le tour des autres clans, et il était ainsi respecté. Mais en ce moment, sa popularité n'avait aucune importance. Il voulait LA retrouver , sentir SON corps contre lui , plonger en ELLE , ressentir la caresse de son souffle haletant contre lui. Il la voulait ELLE tout simplement. Un tel sentiment d'addiction le fit grincer des dents, jamais il n'avait été si dépendant.

Il ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour sa captive mais un fort sentiment de possessivité ultime. Si elle n'était pas à lui, elle ne serait à personne d'autre.

Assis sur les pavés gelés d'une des sombres ruelles, ses deux mains tenant sa tête blonde, il put entendre distinctement la cloche de « Big Ben » retentir. Il se leva avec vigueur et prit le chemin du retour, les yeux brillant de concupiscence. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'entrepôt, sans un regard pour personne, les occupants se lancèrent des regards emplis de sous-entendus. Tous savaient ce qui mettait le jeune Malefoy dans cet état. Si la morsure du vampire transformait la victime en véritable bombe sexuelle à retardement, elle procurait au mordeur un sentiment d'impatience insupportable tant qu'il n'aurait pas honoré sa belle.

D'un pas vif , Drago monta l'escalier et se retrouva devant sa porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il congédia la promise de son maître sans même lui accorder un regard. Toute son attention portée sur la jolie brune au regard plein d'incompréhension et de rancœur.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ses prunelles d'acier encrées dans les siennes, lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir dans la colonne vertébrale. Lui barra la porte à tâton, son regard ne quittant pas les pupilles encore légèrement dilaté par le désir de la belle Hermione.

Assise sur le lit, la jeune chasseuse ne savait que dire ou faire. Elle avait conscience qu'une pique mal placée pourrait l'envoyer rejoindre ses ancêtres dans l'autre monde. Drago se rapprocha de sa proie, et l'obligea à se relever.

Les bras ballants, ne sachant quelle réaction avoir, Hermione ne put que frissonner en sentant le nez froid de Drago se promener contre la peau tendre et douce de son cou. Son corps masculin collé contre son opposé, Drago se permit quelques douces attention avec sa langue un peu rappeuse. Chose qui ne sembla pas déranger la demoiselle qui en eut la chair de poule.

Le vampire se redressa et prit presque avec hargne le bras droit de sa compagne et lui arracha sans hésitation le long bracelet métallique qui s'y trouvait accroché, il fit de même pour l'autre bras. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul face à ce comportement frôlant la violence, mais Drago n'en eu cure et déshabilla intégralement la brune , ne lui laissant qu'un shorty de soie rouge.

Le vampire blond ne put s'empêcher de la trouver fantasmagorique. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés et assez décoiffés lui donnaient un air sauvage sous la seule clarté lunaire. Sa poitrine blanche aux pointes durement dressées ne semblaient appeler que ses caresses , et le mince bout de tissu qui masquait sa féminité avait l'air de le narguer.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu le célèbre Drago Malefoy aussi empressé auprès de ses amante, et pourtant il avait eu une fière réputation de coureur de jupon à l'école de magie. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, cette confiance en lui et ses iris si envoûtant ne lui donnaient qu'une envie : se laisser aller à l'étreinte sensuelle et luxurieuse qu'il lui proposait.

Sentant que sa partenaire accédait à ses désirs, Drago laissa courir ses doigts de craie sur sa clavicule tout en l'embrassant avec force et passion. Ses mains parcourait les formes féminines sans aucune logique. Les lèvres de l'apollon se collèrent ensuite au cou tentateur, au grand plaisir apparent de la captive. La dite demoiselle laissa ses mains agripper la chevelure d'or de son amant. L'une des mains de Drago vint englober un sein pâle, le gratifiant de caresses exquises, et bien vite ce furent deux doigts qui malmenèrent gentiment le mamelon dressé. Hermione sentait les doigts agiles pincer et tirer légèrement son téton offert , ils étaient si durcis par l'envie qu'elle en eu presque mal. Ceci l'excita encore plus, lui donnant une envie sourde et profonde d'être aimée charnellement par cette statue grecque qui lui servait de compagnon.

Comme chacun le sait, Drago Malefoy n'est pas doté d'une patience sans limite. C'est donc sans surprise que Hermione se retrouva entièrement nue sur le lit grinçant. Drago laissa son ancienne camarade l'aider à se déshabiller, faisant de cette étape un jeu sensuel. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour Drago de plonger dans la fantastique sensation de plaisir sexuel.

Le vampire plaça deux doigts sur les lèvres de la jolie chasseresse, qui comprit le principe et les prit sans protester dans sa bouche, entamant un va et vient sensuel tout en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Drago poussa un grognement de désir mais se contint, et retira ses doigts.

C'est doucement qu'il lui fit écarter les cuisses, et il put alors voir et toucher le délicat sanctuaire de sa compagne. Ses deux doigts déjà bien humides jouèrent avec les plis tout aussi trempés, la faisant soupirer et gémir de frustration. Elle en voulait plus, Ô oui ,tellement plus. Enfin les deux phallanges s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans son étroitesse féminine, la faisait hoqueter de surprise.

Drago les bougea tant et si bien que sa belle se tortillait de désir sur le drap, dans un froissement de tissu. Ses gémissements montaient crescendo, sa tête se rejetait en arrière, surprenant Drago. La morsure faisait elle encore effet ou Granger était elle toujours aussi passionnée avec ses amants ?

L'avait elle été avec Weasley ?

Cette question énerva Drago qui retira ses doigts trempés pour les lécher avec sensualité sous les yeux brillants de la belle. Cette dernière releva le bassin, l'appelant silencieusement. Mais il ne bougea pas, le regard noir fixé sur celles caramélisées de sa belle.

« Combien de fois as tu couché avec Weasley ? » lui demanda t il d'un ton dur.

Devant le ton impérieux, Hermione plia.

« J'ai jamais couché avec lui ! Ce n'était que des rumeurs. Je t'en prie Drago prends moi ! Prends moi maintenant ! Arrête de me torturer ! »

La jeune femme en pleurait presque, à la surprise teintée de soulagement de Drago. Vraiment, cette femme était surprenante ! Avec envie il agrippa ses cuisses, et elle referma ses jambes autour de lui tendis qu'il enfonçait son pieu de chair en elle. Elle éructa un cri de plaisir, et entama un mouvement du bassin pour qui la pénètre plus profondément.

Seigneur qu'elle est chaude ! pensa Drago en se retenant de jouir. Après tout le rituel n'avait pas encore été fait. Ses reins en feu et le visage rougit de la brunette le rendirent fou, et c'est avec passion qu'il fit grincer le lit. Hermione se sentait partir, les coups de boutoir de son amant l'envoyant droit vers le 7ème ciel.

Le jeune vampire sut qu'il était temps de réaliser le rituel qui ferait d'elle sa « femme ». Drago stoppa son action, et sous le regard frustré et quémandeur de Hermione il rapprocha son poignet de ses crocs. D'un mouvement sec il se fit saigner, et dessina avec son sang d'étranges signes tribaux. (je sais pas si ça se dit)

Sa voix dure comme le marbre et douce comme du velours répéta inlassablement une formule magique. Intriguée, Hermione ne répondit rien mais sentit le sang de son vampire d'amant traverser sa peau pour se fondre en elle. Etrangement elle n'en eu pas peur, se contentant d'observer le beau blond qui eu alors un large sourire.

Il reprit ses caresses intimes avant de reprendre la besogne d'envoyer son ennemie au nirvana. Le cri qu'elle poussa lors de l'éclatement de son plaisir le poussa à bout. Il se répandit alors en elle dans un grognement sourd. Il se laissa choir à demi sur sa partenaire, se retenant grâce à un coude pour ne pas trop l'écraser. Essoufflée, Hermione détacha ses jambes du bassin de l'homme, mais laissa tout de même ses mains jouer dans ses cheveux à la blondeur de blé.

Epuisée par sa nuit, elle eu tout de même la force de demander à son ancien camarade.

« Que…m'as tu fait ? C'était quoi…ces dessins sanglant ? »

Drago ayant déjà récupéré, lui sourit avec ce sourire si…si….si Malefoy.

« Le retour de Miss-je-veux-tout-savoir. Ce dessin très chère, fait que je suis le seul à pouvoir m'unir à ton corps. Tout autre mâle tentant de te pénétrer se verront souffrir atrocement sous la ceinture. »

Eberluée, Hermione déglutit difficilement et articula d'une voix si faible que Drago douta même qu'elle ai parlé.

« P…pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, très chère Granger, tu es à moi. Mon maître t'a offert à moi et j'ai quelques projets pour toi… dont celui de rester à mes côtés en tant qu'humaine et surtout…porter mon héritier ou héritière. C'est toi que je veux comme mère de mes enfants Granger. »

Hermione était sciée, ainsi elle serait condamnée à servir de mère porteuse ? Une simple couveuse à mini vampire ? Quels étaient donc les avantages de cette pseudo vie ? Peut être simplement être la compagne de l'homme qu'elle admirait et haïssait déjà à l'âge des premiers émois ?

Drago attendait sa réaction, ne sachant comment interpréter le défilé des émotions qu'il voyait dans ses yeux troublés encore par leur passion. Enfin elle le regarda dans les yeux et attira son visage vers elle. Hermione captura les lèvres du vampire et joignit sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet passionnel. Enfin elle le délaissa pour reprendre son souffle . Son regard assombri par la colère et la haine.

« Mon corps t'appartient peut être…Drago. Mais mon cœur et mon âme te seront toujours refusés. »

Drago sourit, exposant ses crocs acérés avant d'embrasser sauvagement sa « femme » dans le cou, laissant la trace rouge d'un suçon.

« Nous verrons…Hermione, nous verrons. » Quel beau défi se présentait à lui.

_**FIN**_


End file.
